1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a fallback function telecommunications device for Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) systems, specifically one that effectively prevents VOIP system failure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Plain old telephone service (POTS) communications is based on conventional Public Services Telephone Network (PSTN) technology. However, since PSTN is an analog telephone system that occupies a relatively large bandwidth, telecommunications services providers have developed Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) technology wherein PSTN operation is performed through the VOIP system which occupies less bandwidth such that under the same bandwidth conditions, more simultaneous active telephone lines are accommodated. Due to the narrower bandwidth of VOIP systems, cost is reduced and consumer charges are subsequently lowered. As a result, more and more telecommunications services providers and consumers are utilizing VOIP telephones.
However, the VOIP systems installed by telecommunication services providers occasionally suffer VOIP system failure due to unforeseeable causes, resulting in telephone line disconnection that is a loss for both telecommunication services providers and consumers. At the same time, telecommunication services providers are faced with subscriber complaints and users frequently link via an outside line (i.e., PSTN) to prevent disconnection. As such, this increases cost and, furthermore, is quite convenient since users must switch lines manually.